Hollywood Heights: Like brother and sister
by Cavalialover
Summary: Nora and Max are getting married. So Loren not only gets a new father but also Eddie Duran, huge player and international rockstar, as her brother. How will this turn out?
1. Chapter 1 Didn't hear you right

_**This idea has been in my head for so long and I just had to get it out. I hope you guys like it. Let me know what you think.**_

* * *

><p>Loren's pov<br>My mom and I. That's how it has always been. My dad left when I was 16. I'm now 18 so it's only two years ago. I want to forget everything about it. I want to forget the pain of him beating me. I want to forget how helpless I felt when he beat my mom. I may want to but I will never forget all of that. I can't forget it because my nightmares remember me every time. The nightmares got less but when I have them they're horrible. My mom and I are now happy though. We've been free from him since he left and it doesn't look like he's coming back. She dated some jerks but luckily it didn't get serious. Don't get me wrong, I want my mom to be happy. But I don't want another man in her life. I can't trust another man. Not for my mom and not for myself either. My mom and I are happy without men in our life. I don't want anything to change. I walk into the living room because my mom just yelled at me about wanting to talk to me. "So what did you want to tell me?" "Sit down sweetie.", she says in a gentle voice and I'm immediately annoyed by her calling me sweetie. But I decide to let it slip this time. I sit down next to her, "What is it mom?" "I'm getting married.", she simply states. At least that's what I think she said but I must have heard wrong. I let out a nervous laugh as I say, "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you right. I thought you said you were getting married." "I did.", she says. Her face is deadly serious. How? I've never seen a man here. She never said anything about another man in her life. This can't be happening. She can't get married, everything will change. Hurt, pain, heartbreak. NO! I can't go through that again. I can't! I stand up from the couch and take a few steps backwards with a shocked look on my face. "But how?" "I'm sorry I never told you about him sweetie. He always told me to tell you but I always said I would tell you later because I was afraid of you getting hurt. I know how much Trent hurt you and I know you don't want another man in your life." I'm too shocked and angry about all of this to get annoyed by her calling me sweetie. "I can't believe you never introduced him to me." She stands up as she says, "I'm sorry sweetie. I know you're afraid of getting hurt." She takes a step towards me but in response I take a step back.

"I'm **not** afraid. I'm not that weak girl anymore." I put on a straight face because I'm not going to cry. I'm not going to break. I was always this weak girl but when my dad left I turned into a tougher girl. It protects me from pain. I learned karate and kickboxing so I can protect myself from men. "I know and that's what scares me sweetie. You changed. I've never said anything but I don't know if it's a good thing. You dress so differently and your make-up is so much havier. But besides that, you get in trouble all the time." "Mom, I can take care of myself. I know what I'm doing." "Do you?" "Yes I do.", I firmly respond. "Are you mad at me?", she asks. "I am actually. But I want you to be happy so I guess you can do whatever you want or whatever." A small smile forms on her lips, "He's having dinner with us tonight so you can meet him then." "All right.", I say. Then I say, "Oh and mom?" "Yeah sweetie?", she responds. "Please stop calling me sweetie.", I tell her with an annoyed frown on my face. Then I walk away.

* * *

><p>Eddie's pov<br>"What do you mean you're getting married?", I ask him with a confused look on my face. "I mean that I'm getting married.", he responds. His face is deadly serious so I guess he means it. "How is that possible? I never even knew you were dating." I exclaim. He sighs, "I wanted to tell you but I always thought I would just tell you when it got serious." "I can't believe you never introduced her.", I say offended. "Come on son, don't be mad at me. We're going to have dinner at her place so you'll meet her then.", he begs me. "All right, I guess I'm happy for you pops." He's getting married? How did that happen? I haven't seen him dating since my mom passed away when I was ten. And since I'm 18 now, it's a long time ago. My phone is ringing so I pick up. "_What's up?_", I say as I pick up. "_It's me man. Do you want to score some chicks?_", is Ian's response. "_I'd love to but I can't. Apparently my dad is engaged and we're having dinner with his fiancée tonight._" "_You choose that above banging girls?_", he asks shocked. "_I don't have a choice man._" "_I never thought I would ever see Eddie Duran, player of the school and international rockstar, pass a chance to bang a girl. Well you never know, maybe your dad's fiancée has a hot daughter you can bang._" "_I wish but he didn't say anything about a daughter._" "_That sucks man, well I have to go because I have better plans for tonight._" "_See you._"

* * *

><p>I put on some black jeans, a red v-neck shirt, a black leather jacket and my red hightops. Some gel in my hair, making it messy and I'm done. I walk out of my room and my dad and I get into my black lamborghini. I wanted to drive so that's why we're taking my car. My dad gave me the address and I speeded to it. My dad told me to slow down but that's just lame. We arrived soon and I park the car on the lane. My dad got out of the car and I checked my hair before coming out of it too. My dad's already knocking at the door so I quickly walk over to him. The door opens and a hot brunette is standing there. I've got to admit, my dad has taste. My attention didn't stay too long on the woman though because a girl walked up to us from behind dad's fiancée. And not just a girl, no, Loren Tate. She used to be this shy girl but since a few years she's definately the hottest girl in school. Yes, I did notice her when she was shy but she was never Eddie Duran material. "Hi, I'm Nora-", the woman starts but I cut her off. "Tate." She looks a bit confused as she responds, "Eh...yeah...that's me. It's so nice to finally meet you." "Yeah, same here.", I say still looking at Loren. Ian was right, Nora really has a hot daughter I can bang. I'm doubting that it will be tonight though. Almost every single one of my friends tried to get her but she turned them all down. I wonder what her deal is. "This is my daughter-", Nora starts but I cut her off again. "Loren." "Yeah, you know her?", she asks suprised. "Kinda.", I say still not taking my eyes off Loren. My eyes trail from her legs to her face. Black pumps, long smooth incredibly sexy legs, really short tight leather skirt, black leather jacket tight pink top showing part of her breast. My eyes staid there a little longer. Watching her hot boobs. She's wearing a black laced bra. Flowy hair, smooth skin, hoop earrings and smoky make-up. I stare into her eyes and she's watching right back to me. This marriage won't be so bad after all. "So mom, you didn't tell me your fiancé is rockstar Max Duran.", Loren says speaking up for the first time. "Should I have?", Nora responds. "Yeah you should have. You didn't tell me I was going to have a brother either." Ugh, brother. I don't want to think of Loren as a sister. Because if she would be I couldn't think about her long smooth legs around my waist. Her body thrusting up and down on me. "You just let me find out I'm going to have a brother by suprise.", Loren continues. Two times, this is officially getting weird. "I'm sorry sweetie, I didn't think you would care." Loren starts walking away to what I assume is her room as she responds, "Well, I do. And I told you to stop calling me that. This Loren is something. And her ass, wow, this dinner is so much better than going with Ian. Her hips swing from side to side every step she takes. It's incredibly sexy. "Dinner will be ready in a sec. You can wait for it with Loren in her room?", Nora suggests. "Yeah, I'll do that." I hold back the smirk on my face while saying that. Nora doesn't have to know all the details of my thoughts about Loren.<p>

I walk into Loren's room and there she is sitting on her bed checking her phone. "So, Loren.", I say as I close the door of her room. She looks up with one of her eyebrows raised, "Hi?" "You look hot.", I say stating the obvious. In response, she stands up and walks towards me. "You can't do this." "Do what?", I ask confused. "You can't try to get into my pants...or skirt in this case." A smirk crawls onto my face, "And why can't I?" She starts walking around me and her hand moves over my body as she walks. It actually kind of turns me on but that's exactly what she's trying to do. "Because...Eddie...we'll be like brother and sister." I groan, "Would you please stop saying that?" Now there's a smirk on **her **face, "What's wrong bro? Can't handle the truth?"

* * *

><p>Loren's pov<br>I slowly walk towards the door and see Max and Eddie Duran standing there. Wait, Max Duran is my mom's fiancé? My mom's marrying a rockstar? She could've told me. And she also could have told me I was going to have a brother. A very sexy brother...who's checking me out too. I wonder if he has a sixpack. And if he has I would love to kiss it, feel it...stop it Loren! He's your brother and a huge player! You've seen him at school with all of those girls around him. "This is my daughter-", my mom starts but Eddie cuts her off. "Loren." He knows my name? Probably only since I became 'this Loren'. We look into each other's eyes. I keep a straight face but from the inside I'm melting. Those eyes are so beautiful...and practically undressing me. "Well, I do. And I told you to stop calling me that.", I say while walking towards my room. I walk into my room and sit down on my bed. My mom's probably sending Eddie to my mom right now. After a little while he walks in. My mom's so predictable. "So, Loren.", he says as he closes the door. I look up with one of my eyebrows raised, "Hi?" "You look hot.", he states. So typical. He has to stop this, we're going to be brother and sister. I stand up and walk up to him, "You can't do this." "Do what?", he asks confused. "You can't try to get into my pants...or skirt in this case." A smirk appears on his face at that thought, "And why can't I?" I move my hand over his body to tease him as I walk around him, "Because...Eddie...we'll be like brother and sister." He groans, "Would you please stop saying that?" Now I'm the one smirking, 'What's wrong bro? Can't handle the truth?" He suddenly pushes me against the door roughly and crushes his lips onto mine. He starts moving his lips and I have to say that it feels great. Smooth lips, strong body pressed against mine. I try to stop myself from kissing him back but I can't. I start moving my lips too. Slowly at first but we speed up almost immediately. He's such a great kisser. He roughly pushes his tongue into my mouth. I'm still trying to stop myself from kissing him back but he's just a too good kisser. I moan softly as his hands trail from my back to my ass. My hands are on his chest. He kisses me roughly and I grab his shirt. I have to stop this, I really have to stop this. I don't want a man in my life, especially not some player who is about to be my brother. He removes one of his hands from my ass and lifts my leg pulling me against his bump. This is turning me on like crazy and I just can't pull back anymore. I let out another soft moan and Eddie pushes me against the door again. I feel dissapointment when he removes his lips from my mouth. But dissapointment immediately turns into pleasure as he starts kissing my neck. I swear, this guy has magic lips. I moan and put my hands in his hair. I have to stop this, I barely know this guy. "Eddie...", I moan. "Eddie we have to stop this.", I moan again. "We can't.", I moan once more before my mother yells, "Loren?! Eddie?! Dinner is ready!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>So, what will happen? Was this a one time thing or is something more going to happen? Will Nora or Max walk into the room and bust them? Should this stay a one shot ot not?<em>**


	2. Chapter 2 Marriage sucks

**_Thank you guys for sooooo many reviews. They inspire me. Without them I wouldn't be writing._**

* * *

><p>Loren's pov<br>"Eddie...", I moan. "Eddie we have to stop this.", I moan again. "We can't." I moan once more before my mother yells, "Loren?! Eddie?! Dinner is ready!"

* * *

><p>I immediately push his head away from me and walk away from him so that I don't get sucked into his iresitibleness again. I pull my clothes straight and make sure my hair's not messy. "You have to understand that this is a one time thing. It's not going to happen again. I'm not going to be your next girl toy." And then I walk out of the room, hoping that I made myself clear. I can't believe I was so stupid to let this happen. My mom is going to freak out. That's why she can't find out. I walk into the kitchen and sit down at the table. Unfortunately Eddie sits down next to me. I guess I have to get used to that because we're going to be living in the same house. Max and my mom sit down too and we start eating. "So, Loren, how are you doing at school?", Max asks trying to make conversation. "Average...", I respond a bit bored by the subject. Of course my mother has to ruin it completely, "But she can do much better if she wants to. She used to be a straight A student until he-". I immediately cut her off, "Can we just drop the subject?" "Sure sweetie." "Don't call me that, please?", I respond annoyed. An awkward silence follows to which Max tries to put an end to once again, "Do you have a boyfriend?" I'm feeling really uncomfortable right now. I mean what can I say? No I don't have a boyfriend but I just made out with someone who isn't my boyfriend and also happens to be your son and my future brother. I settle with, "Ehm...no." "Loren doesn't trust men since he-", my mom starts again. I'm pissed off now. "Mom! I told you to drop it!" "I'm sorry, he just made such an impact in our lifes. It's hard not to talk about him." "I don't want to talk about him.", I just simply state. She sighs, "I know, I'm sorry." I see Eddie looking at me confused but I just act like I don't see it. "So, Nora, I was wondering. Could you and Loren maybe move in with us already? I can't wait until we're married. It's way too long." That suggestion makes my mom smile like crazy. Gosh no, don't tell me that she's actually going to agree to this? "I love that idea! When?" Jup, she is. "How about we move your stuff tomorrow?" "Sounds great." "Do we have a say in this?", I ask. "I'm okay with it.", Eddie says as he smirks at me. I know where his mind is going and I don't like it. He's totally thinking about the sexual side of me moving in with him. I don't want to move in with them! "I'm not." "Why not?", my mom asks. "I don't want to move in with total strangers." "Think about the positive side of it. You can leave this house of bad memories and you can build up a bond with your new dad Max." Now I'm beyond pissed off. Why doesn't she understand it?! She has been through the same with Trent as I have but she still doesn't get it. She keeps bringing the bastard up! I just want to fucking forget about his entire existence. And now she fucking suggests Max being my new dad?! "I don't want a new dad, one was bad enough."<p>

I walk into my room and grab some clothes and put them in a sport bag. I walk past the kitchen and ignore all the questions that are coming my way. I get into my car and drive to the gym. I change into a pink sport bra and black booty shorts and I put on some boxing gloves. I start hitting the boxing ball and after about two hours I decide it has been enough. I change and walk to my car. I get in and drive home. I'm glad to see that the black lamborghini is no longer there. I couldn't have dealt with that. I understand that what I said to Max was mean but that's how I feel. I don't want to move in with them and I don't want a new dad. I don't want a dad at all, just like I don't want a boyfriend. I park my car and walk into the house. Just like expected my mom's waiting for me on the couch. "Where did you go?" "To the gym." "Please sit down?", she asks. I sit down and look at her face. It shows all kinds of emotions. Disappointment but most of all concern. "I understand how hard all of this is for you. I know you don't want me to say this but you're afraid." "I'm not afraid.", I firmly respond. "You're afraid of getting hurt again.", she disagrees. "The fact that I don't want to move in with total strangers doesn't make me afraid." "They're not total strangers." "They are to me and Eddie is a total stranger to you too." "Moving in with them will help me get to know Eddie." "They're both total strangers to me, especially Max. And you come with crap like how he's going to be my new dad? I don't even know him. And about Eddie mom. You don't even want to get to know him. He's the player of the school. He banged almost every girl in school. I think Melissa and I are the only ones he hasn't done." "That doesn't mean I don't want to get to know him. It just shows that he needs a mother in his life." "Or maybe he doesn't want his mother to be replaced just like I don't want Trent to be replaced.", I say with attitude. "And Max is a very sweet man who would love to have you as his daughter even when you say such mean things to him.", she continues, ignoring me. I grab my bag and stand up, "I'm going to take a shower."

I walk to my room and undress myself. After a long shower I walk into my room and put my pyjama on. I get into my bed and call Melissa. "_Hey girl, what's up?_", is the first thing she says. "_My mom is getting married._", I state. Melissa starts laughing, "_Sorry, I didn't hear you right. I thought you said your mom is getting married._" "_I did, she is._" "_You're kidding right?_", she responds shocked. "_I wish I was._" "_With who?_" "_Ooh, get ready for this._" "_Who is it?_", she asks curiously. "_Are you sitting down?_" "_Yeah, I'm on my bed. Why?_", she asks confused. "_She's marrying Max Duran._", I state. Melissa immediately starts squealing. "_No way! No fucking way! You're going to be rich! ...wait...you're going to live with EDDIE DURAN! It will be like the two of you are a couple. You can have sex with him all the time! You're so lucky!_" "_He's a player._", I just state. "_He's also incredibly sexy. He's just sooo hot. So you're saying nothing happened between the two of you._" "_Ehm...well._" "_Loren Tate, tell me right now._", she tells me in a strict voice. "_I had a weak moment okay! He's just a too good kisser!_" Melissa squeals once again, "_Oh my god, oh my god, what happened?!_" "_I was teasing him and he suddenly kissed me. I really wanted to pull back but he's such a good kisser!_" She squeals again, "_This is so_ great!" Then she asks in a dirty voice, "_Did you have sex with him?_" "_No, we're probably the only ones he hasn't had sex with and I'd like to keep it that way._" Melissa starts laughing nervously. "_Yeah, we're the only ones... You never had sex with him._" "_and I haven't either..._", she hestitantly adds. I frown, "_Why are you suddenly acting so weird?_" "_No reason. I have to go, bye!_" She hangs up before I can even say bye. That was so weird. Well, I guess Mel is a little weird.

* * *

><p>Eddie's pov<br>Pops and I just got home and I decide to call Ian to tell him all about the legend that is Loren Tate. "_Dude! Why are you calling?! I just convinced this girl to come home with me!_", he yells through the phone. "_Sorry man but I have major news. You're not going to believe who my dad's marrying._" "_Who is it?_" "_Nora Tate._", I state with a smirk on my face. "_Nora Tate as in mother of the hottest girl in school Loren Tate?_, he asks amazed. "_The one and only._", I answer with the smirk still on my face. "_No way! That's not fair! You lucky bastard! Did you bang her?!_", he asks shocked. "_Almost but we got interrupted because dinner was ready._" "_So you did make out with her?!_", he asks still shocked. "_Yeah..._", I say, smirking at the memory of it. "_Was she any good?_", Ian asks, probably smirking. "_It was one hell of a make out session man. Out of all the girls I had...she kisses the best of them all._" "_You are one lucky man. I have to go now...to take care of some...buisness._" "_Well good luck with that._" All I hear is the sound of two people making out so I hang up. I get out of my clothes and put on some sweatpants before getting into bed. Loren really is a great kisser but it was more than that. It felt different. Well, she's probably just a good kisser. This is not going to be a one time thing Loren Tate.

* * *

><p>Loren's pov<br>I wake up by my mom barging into my room. "Loren, wake up! You're not going to be late again." I groan, "Just a minute!" "Get out of bed! NOW!" I get out of bed, "Fine! I'm up, happy?!" She smiles, "Very happy. Oh and I forgot to tell you that Eddie's picking you up in 30 minutes." "What?! No! I'm not going to school with him." "Yes you are so get dressed. Max hired men to move our stuff so we don't have to do a thing. Eddie will take you to our new home after school." "So, that's it? We're just going to move in with them?" She kisses my head, "Yes sweetie." "Now hurry up.", she says as she walks out of my room. I put on denim booty shorts, hot pink hightops and a hot pink one shoulder shirt saying "So what?". I put on shadow eye make-up, put in earrings and brush my hair. I finish all of it with red lipstick and walk into the kitchen. I make some coffee for myself and sit down on the table. "Loren, don't sit on the table and you have to eat something." I just keep sitting on the table, drinking my coffee until I hear a car honking. "Wonderful, Mr. Player is here.", I say sarcastically. "Be nice to him." "I won't!", I say as I walk out of the house. I get into his black lamborghini and he drives off. He immediately checks me out every time he doesn't have to watch the road, "You look hot today Mrs. Tate." "Only today?", I ask with a fake smile on my face. "Neh, you always look hot." I put my feet up and stare out of the window. "Get your feet down, you're making my car filthy." "No and way grosser things happened in this car." I start counting on my fingers as I sum them up, "Like you having sex, you getting a blow job, you mastrubating-" He immediately cuts me off, "Whoa, I don't mastrubate." "So you do all of those other things in here, that's just gross. And you complain about me putting my feet up.", I say with my nose crunched. "We're going to be living together for a long time. It would be much more fun if you wouldn't act like this towards me all the time.", he says. "But you know, the problem is that your idea of having fun always involves sex. And you're just not my type so I guess we won't have fun." "Oh please, I am so your type." He is my type, except the fact that he is a player. He's so my type, I'm longing to feel those soft lips against mine again but I'm not going to let him use me like he used most of the girls in this town. "You're not. I don't date players." "You don't date anybody." "You don't date anybody either." "That's true but I don't because I don't want to be with one lame chick for the rest of my life." "You don't believe in marriage?", I ask him, not suprised by it actually. "No, come on, I'm a guy. Guys want other chicks." "I don't believe in marriage either but I don't sleep around with the whole town." "And why don't you believe in marriage, Tate?", he asks teasingly. "It's none of your buisness." "Come on, we'll be living together so I will find out eventually.", he says still teasingly. I raise my eyebrows and look at him, "You really want to know?" He just smirks at me, "Yeah." "My dad beat me and my mom my whole life so I was actually glad when he finally left us two years ago. I don't believe in marriage because men are not trustworthy. You're just another example of it. Now happy?" He immediately reacts with a shocked look on his face, "No, of course not. He's an asshole." "Can we just drop the subject?", I ask getting uncomfortable by Eddie actually feeling sorry for me. "But Loren I'm not anything like that man." "Maybe not. But you're definately not trustworthy." We arrive and Eddie parks his car. I don't wait for him and just walk to my locker.

* * *

><p><strong><em>They're going to be living together! HAHAHA, I'm gonna have so much fun writing this story. What do you guys think? Still think this should be a story?<em>**


	3. Chapter 3 Moving in

Loren's pov  
>"Maybe not. But you're definately not trustworthy." We arrive and Eddie parks his car. I don't wait for him and just walk to my locker.<p>

* * *

><p>From the corner of my eye I see something bright running up to me. It can only be one thing...Melissa. She squeals, "You arrived at school in Eddie's lamborghini!" "I know Mel, I was there.", I respond sarcastically. "Your mom marrying Max Duran is the best thing that ever happened to you." I sigh, obviously disagreeing. "We're moving in with them today." "Really? Why?" "Nora and Max love each other so much that they can't wait.", I say in a fake romantic voice. Melissa squeals again, "This is so great!" I close my locker and Melissa and I walk to class together. I sit down and Melissa is about to sit down next to me when Eddie plops into that seat. "Melissa is sitting there.", I say with attitude. Eddie looks up at Mel and says in a cheery voice, "Oh, hey Mel." "Heeeey Eddie.", Melissa responds in a cheerfull voice. "You two know each other?", I ask confused. "Yeah...", Eddie says. They both have this mysterious look in their eyes and I don't know what to think about it. Melissa looks nervous all of the sudden. "Well...ehm...like I said, Mel is sitting here." "Oh I don't mind, you two can get some alone time together." She starts giggling, "Maybe to discuss the details about your little get together yesterday." Melissa walks away and I'm just sooo emberassed. Eddie's now smirking at me, "You told her about us." "What us? There is no us." "You told her about our incredibly hot make-out session.", he whispers in my ear. "It was a one time thing." "You enjoyed it.", he says while smirking. "No, I didn't.", I lie. He's still smirking, "You did, that's why you told Melissa." "I told Melissa because she asked me." "So if I would kiss you again you would pull back immediately? You would manage to resist me?" "Yes, I would." "There's only one way to find out if that's true.", he says coming a bit closer. "Don't you dare." "Or else?" "I'm a black belt in karakte and I'm good at kickboxing." "I'm good at kickboxing too." "Believe me, you don't want to mess with me." The teacher walks in and the lesson starts. Eddie laid one of his hands on my thigh more than once and every time I slapped it away. He would just grin at me and I would glare at him. I was happy when the lesson was over because he was starting to turn me on. The next lessons I sat next to Melissa and now it's lunch break. I walk into the yard and start walking to Melissa and Adam, who are sitting on a table next to the populars. Suddenly Eddie grabs my arm and pulls me onto his lap. I try to get up but he's too strong. I hate his muscles. No, that's not true. I love them. Sooooo, I'm feeling really awkward right now. Everybody at the table is staring at me. Some of the girls are glaring at me and the boys are just checking me out.<p>

"Well hello Loren Tate. Nice to finally meet you.", Ian says checking me out. "We've already met...you know..when I turned you down.", I say teasingly. "Eddie, what is she doing here?", Chloe asks in a sassy voice. "Isn't it obvious?", Eddie asks. "She's enjoying sitting on Eddie's lap." "I'm not enjoying this at all. I want Eddie here, to let me go. Can you arrange that for me sweet sweet blondie?" "Go fuck yourself.", is Chloe's response. "Sorry, that's more Eddie's thing.", I respond. "It's not, I already told you." "No, fucking girls is more his thing.", Tyler says as he takes a bite off his food. I roll my eyes, "Yeah, I already knew that." "From today on, Loren and I will be living together.", Eddie says with a smirk. "Really?", Tyler says amazed. "Nice.", he says while checking me out. "Yeah, we're going to be brother and sister.", I say with a fake smile. Tyler frowns, "Brother and sister?" "I'd like to think of it another way.", Eddie says with a smirk. I look at Melissa and plead with my eyes for her to come help me but she's just sitting there smirking at me. Suddenly a girl walks up to our table and pulls Eddie into a kiss. I use this to get out of Eddie's lap and walk to Melissa and Adam. I sit down and glare at them. "I can't believe that you guys didn't help me!" "Why would I take you away from sex god Eddie Duran?", Melissa says in a dirty voice. "Because I hate him!" "Yeah, that's why you made out with him right?", she says with a smirk. "You did what?!", Adam exclaims shocked. "I had a weak moment, I already told you Mel!" "You sooo like him.", Melissa says still smirking. "No, I don't." "You do." "I don't!" "You do-o.", she sings. I sigh, "I don't get why I'm even trying." She smiles, "Me neither." "Melissa, why would you want Loren to be with Eddie?", Adam asks confused. "He's sexy, duuh." "And he's a player. I mean look at him already making out with that girl while he just flirted with Loren.", Adam responds grossed out. We all look into Eddie's direction and see him making out with that blond girl who just kissed him.

"He's still sexy though.", Melissa says. I turn back around, "I don't want anything to do with him." "That's kinda hard if the two of you are going to be living together.", Adam says. "I'll just think of him as a brother." Melissa gives me a look, "You really think you can do that?" "I..I mean su-", I start and then sigh. "No...but I can pretend like I can. "Yeah right.", Melissa says. The bell rings and we all get to our next class. After the rest of my classes I walk out of the school and see Eddie leaning against his black lamborghini in front of the school. He looks incredibly sexy and I just want to run over to him and jump him. I walk to the car instead. "Ready to live together sexy?", he asks with a smirk. "Not really bro.", I tease. His smirk disappears when I say that and I get into the car. He gets in too and the smirk is already back on his face. We drive to the address in silence and when we get there I'm amazed. I keep my face straight though. This place is huge. It's this big white mansion with kilometres backyard. We both get out of the car and I take it all in with my face still straight. "Pretty great huh?", Eddie asks. I shrug, "I guess it's okay." I don't want in any way to seem happy about this arrangement. We get into the house and it's even bigger than I expected. There are these big stairs which both start at one side of the hall and reach each other at the first floor. In the hall is this big sparkling chandelier and there are several doors. There's no door between the hall and the living room. We walk into the living room and there's this big black sofa in the corner of the room. There's a huge flatscreen TV hanging on the wall in front of the couch and there's a black lounch table standing beween the sofa and the TV. The rest of the room is filled with a big black beautiful grand piano. The rest of this floor is huge too. We walk up the stairs and Eddie shows me all of the rooms. They're all huge and modern. There are two rooms left to see. We walk into Eddie's room and it's a little bit different than what I expected. I expected to see posters of naked girls on all of the walls but there aren't. It's a very expesive room but for the rest it's typical boy stuff. There's this huge black bed for two persons standing in the middle of the room against the wall. His room is huge too. There's also a fireplace which runs on gass and I think it's really cosy. There's a black carpet laying in front of it.

"You like it?", Eddie asks. "Because you're gonna spend a lot of time in here.", he says with a smirk. "Keep on dreaming.", I say as I walk out of his room. We walk into the last room that's going to be mine and I'm shocked. The room has black walls just like Eddie's room and it's just as big as his room. There's a white bed with the same size as Eddie's bed standing in the middle of the room against the wall. There's a big white carpet next to my bed. The room is already decorated except for my stuff that's still in boxes. There's a big white couch in the corner and a big walk in closet. I walk in it and see already very much clothes and shoes in there. They're expensive clothes and my style. There's also many jewelry and much make-up. "From who is all this stuff?", I ask confused. "It's yours. You like it?", he asks with a smile. "Yeah I do. Did Max buy all of this?" "No, I did.", he answers with a smile. I turn around, "Well, you have good taste." I walk to the other side of the room and there's a big window. There's a window seat in front of it. I look out of the window and I can see the whole backyard. It's huge. I can't even see the end. I walk out of my room which is next to Eddie's and we walk downstairs. "Do you want to take a look outside?", he asks. "Sure." We walk out of the house and the first thing I see is a huge pool. I always imagined a pool when I thought of a mansion but this one is so much bigger than I ever imagined. There's this cosy terrace and after walking for a little while we reach the yard. It's just grass and flowers but in the distance you can see the mountains. The flowers make some sort of path and Eddie and I start walking through the garden. Sometimes there's a big place of grass where you can do anything you want. "I should go back to unpack my stuff.", I say. So we walk back and I start unpacking. I still don't want a new family but I do love the house. I guess I should say mansion. After a small hour I am done unpacking my stuff and I walk out of my room. I walk past Eddie's room and an arm suddenly pulls me into his room. The door closes and I'm suddenly pinned against it. Eddie's face is very close and all I can think about are his muscles. He's not wearing a shirt and he looks so sexy. He smiles, "Hey." Those muscles, damn, how did he get them like that. "Loren?" "Ehm...yeah?", I say perplex. "We're going to a party tonight." "Uhu...wait what?" "We're going to a party in an hour." "What do you mean we?" "You're going with me." "Why would I do that?" "Because you don't want to stay home all night watching our parents make out." I sigh, "Fine, I'll go." "Wear the outift I picked out for you. You'll look sexy." "You were in my room?" "Yeah, the outfit is on your bed." "Eddie! You can't just go into my room!" He softly pushes me out of his room as he says, "Uhu."

The door closes and I scream his name one last time before walking into my room. I'm shocked to see what outfit Eddie picked out. It's a bit revealing but like I said before: Eddie has taste. He even picked out my underwear! I mean, who does that! There's a black lace bra with a black lace string. There are also a pink dress and pink pumps. I put all of it on and make my make-up shadow. The dress ends at the middle of my thighs and the bra pushes my breasts up a little bit. I make gentle curls in my hair and walk out of my room. Eddie was about to come in and when he sees me, he smirks at me. He smirks, "This is going to be a great night." I sigh, "I wouldn't count on it."

* * *

><p><strong><em>So, what will happen at the party? Let me know if I should make another chap<em>_ter._**


	4. Chapter 4 Partying

Loren's pov  
>He smirks, "This is going to be a great night." I sigh, "I wouldn't count on it."<p>

* * *

><p>We both walk downstairs and yell at our parents that we're going out. We get in Eddie's lamborghini and he drives to this club called "Make memories". He parks his car and we both get inside. Eddie leads me to the dancefloor and this time I let him. An erotic song starts to play and we start moving our bodies against each other. Eddie just smirks at me and after a while a bunch of girls walk up to them. The push me aside like I'm nothing so I just walk over to the bar. "Can I get a metropolitan?!", I yell. "How old are you?", the bartender asks. "22!", I yell. He starts making my drink. I guess I can pass for 22. He gives me my drink and I pay him. While I start drinking, I look at Eddie and all of the girls. They're trying to touch practically every part of his body. I'm so angry at him right now. He doesn't even notice I'm gone. He just dumps me as soon as we're here. I didn't even want to come. I finish my drink and ask for another round of the same.<p>

* * *

><p>General pov<br>Loren orders four times more and she's really drunk right now. It's becoming late and Loren thinks Eddie still hasn't notice her being gone. She walks onto the dancefloor and grabs a hot looking guy. She starts grinding against him and doesn't notice Eddie looking at her. Eddie has about ten girls surrounding him but his eyes are fixated on Loren. Loren finally realises Eddie's staring at her and starts kissing the guy. The guys gladly accepts and they start making out. Eddie's eyes still don't leave Loren. Instead they turn dark. This doesn't make him pull away from all of the other girls though. When the song ends, Loren pulls back and walks outside. She starts walking home but it's very hard with her her 7 inch heels and being really drunk. She swings from one part of the street to the other. And the worst part is that she doesn't have a clue where she is. She has never been to this club or even this part of town. At this moment she doesn't care though because she's drunk and can't think clear. Suddenly a car starts slowly driving next to her. It's a black lamborghini which wheels light up blue because it's dark. For one moment she's sober enought to get scared. What if it is a raper? Someone turns down the window though and that someone is Eddie. "Loren, get in the car!", he orders her. "Your wheels are blue!", Loren says all giggly. "I know, now get in.", Eddie says getting impatient. "Tinky winky is also blue.", Loren says still all giggly. Eddie sighs, "No, he's purple." Loren starts laughing really hard as she exclaims, "HE'S GAY!" Loren just keeps laughing and Eddie parks his car. Loren lays down on the ground and just keeps laughing. Eddie gets out of the car and walks over to her. He tries to lift her but she makes it really hard by moving all the time. Eddie finally manages to throw her over his shoulder and puts her in his car. He closes the door and gets in on the other side. Eddie starts driving home and meanwhile it's three o'clock. "What were you thinking walking home alone? Someone could've raped you.", Eddie says all worried. "Rape is not cool.", Loren says trying to be serious. She really doesn't sound serious though with her talking with a dubble tongue. It makes everything she says sound funny. Eddie's not in the mood to laugh right now though. He really was worried. Before he left the house Max and Nora yelled that Loren was his resposibilty and that he had to take care of her. Then Nora walked up to him and told him Loren has been through a lot so that he really had to look out for her. Eddie just waved it off like it was nothing but even without their parents saying it Loren would've felt like Eddie's responsibility.

Eddie sighs again, "No, it isn't. What did you have to drink?" Loren tries saying it but she has trouble pronouncing it. "It was a...ehm...metro." She starts laughing, "Like a train!" She laughs for a while without Eddie laughing with her and then goes back to pronouncing the drink. "Metro...po-p-po-politi-no that's wrong. Metro-po-p-po-pol-" "A metropolitan?" Loren squeals, "YES! THAT'S WHAT IT WAS! Congratulations!" Loren starts jumping up and down on her chair, congratulating Eddie. Then she starts to sing happy birthday until she realises that's not for this occasion. She stops singing and starts laughing really hard. This goes on for about 5 minutes but meanwhile Eddie's still mad at her for making him worry. "How many did you have?", he asks. Loren lifts her hand and starts counting on her fingers. She makes a fist and then grabs her thumb. Then she grabs her index finger and then her middle finger. She proudly lifts them into the air. "I think 3...no 4, no that's not right..." She moves her fingers from 3 to four but then gets confused. She starts thinking about it and then says hestitantly while removing her middle and ring finger. "It was 2...NO! I know! Five, it was definately five." She shows Eddie a full hand and nods proudly. Eddie just shakes his head and it's silent for a little while until Loren decide she's bored. "Daddy left two years ago." Eddie looks up, suprised, and Loren stays silent for a little while. When she continues Eddie's suprised that she can concentrate on one subject for so long. "I loved him. Until I was four, then h-h-he started hitting mommy. I loved mommy more than d-d-d-daddy. I-I h-hit daddy but h-he would just t-throw me a-away." Eddie looks up suprised by her talking about this. Last time she told him something about this he didn't get the impression that she liked the subject. "H-he started hitting me when I was...3, no that's not right...ehm...i-it was 6. W-When I was 5, no 7, he started d-doing s-something else. Daddy also d-did it to m-mommy and said t-that it was b-because he loved us." Then Loren suddenly starts giggling. Eddie's seriously wondering why she's laughing right now.

"Daddy is a funny word. Haha, daaaaaaddyyyyyyyy. It's f-funny. Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaddyyyyyyyyyyyy." She keeps stretching the word daddy for another ten minutes while laughing like crazy. It's really annoying. In the mean time her previous words just repeat in Eddie's head, trying to get a meaning to it. _He started doing something else...because he loved us. _What the hell is that supposed to mean? After ten minutes Eddie slams his hand on the wheel. "LOREN! Can you just SHUT the FUCK, UP!", he yells frustratedly. Loren immediately stops laughing and looks shocked. After about a minute Eddie can hear her starting to cry. It's the first time he ever heard her cry and he really doesn't like it. She never shows this vulnerable side of her. She always acts strong. They arrive at home and he parks the car. He walks over to Loren's side and opens the door. "Hey, I didn't mean that. Come on, let's go inside." "Can I get a hug?", she asks sobbing. "Of course you can." Eddie pulls her into a hug and he noticed Loren behaves very childish when she's drunk. Eddie helps her stand up and locks his car. He guides Loren inside and lucky for them the lights are already out, meaning their parents are already asleep. "I TOTALLY LOOOOOVE THIS HOUSE!", Loren exclaims. "Shhhhh!" Eddie really wants Loren to keep quiet. He's so dead when their parents see Loren like this. Loren stumbles up the chairs with some help from Eddie. He guides her inside her room and sits her down on the bed. When he lets go of her she immediately falls down on her back. He decides she just has to stay in that position while he goes to his room to grab one of his shirts for her. He doesn't really think she's gonna be comfortable knowing he squished her into one of the babydolls he bought for her. He rushes to his room and grabs a button up shirt. He rushes back to Loren's room to see that she fell on the ground. She's just giggling and she doesn't stop while he helps her back on the bed. He gets her out of her dress and decides that he has been sweet Eddie for long enough. Now he can take his advantage of this situation. He lets her go and she falls back down on the bed again. Eddie takes a few steps back and admires her body. He can feel his boner starting to grow. Man, what a body. Loren just giggles at him. "You're pretty. Melissa is pretty t-too but she's a girl and you're prettier." Eddie gets her in his button up shirt and while he closes the studs Loren moves one of her hands underneath his shirt. "I never had sex. I mean, not r-really." Eddie closes the last stud and is shocked by what Loren tells him next. "Do you want to have sex with me?" Eddie is conflicted for a little while. Having sex with Loren is all he wanted to do since he found out she was the daughter of his dad's fiancée. But not like this, not when she has no idea what she's saying. Not when she will wake up the next morning and scream if she finds out they had sex. No, Eddie wants her to remember every little detail of it.

"I would love to have sex with you." Loren begins kissing Eddie's neck but he pushes her down on the bed. "But not now." "Why nooooooooooooooot! I want to!", she whines. "Because you're drunk." "I don't care!", she whines. She starts kissing Eddie's neck again but he just pushes her back down on the bed again. "Go to sleep." Eddie turns of the lamp and kisses her head before walking to the door. He waits there until she's asleep. "Damnit, I should have watched you better Loren." Then he turns around and walks into his own room.

* * *

><p>Loren's pov<br>What did I do last night? My head fucking hurts. I look at my night stand and see that it's nine o'clock. I try to sit up but the pain in my head immediately makes me fall down again. I lay down for a few minutes but get bored. I see that my phone is on the nightstand so I grab it and send Eddie a text. It's better than laying here until at least twelve o'clock.

"_Wake up..._" When he doesn't reply in a minute I decide to send another text and to bug him until he comes here.

"_Wake up..._"

"_Wake up..._"

"_Wake up..._"

"_Wake up..._"

"_Wake up..._"

"_Wake up..._"

"_Wake up..._"

"_Wake up..._"

I can hear the beeping of Eddie's phone come closer with every text I send. Suddenly he bursts into my room. "What the fuck do you want?! It's 9 o'clock in the FUCKING morning!", he yells. "Stop fucking yelling at me. How bad do you want my headache to be." "Gosh, I thought that you were annoying when you're drunk but nooooo you just have to be annoying ALL THE TIME." "Just get me an aspirine." "Because you ask so nicely.", he says sarcasically. Eddie walks into my bathroom and returns with some water and two aspirines. I take them and then turn to Eddie. I now notice that I'm wearing Eddie's shirt. "Eddie...why exactly am I wearing your shirt?" "I had to change you out of your clothes and I thought this would me more comfortable than a babydoll. "You saw me in my underwear?!", I say getting mad. "You would have reather slept in your dress?" I sigh, "No...thank you I guess." It's silence for a while and I'm really wondering what I blurted out last night. I tend to get a little talky when I'm drunk. "What did I say last night?" He smirks, "You wanted to have sex with me."

* * *

><p><em><strong>So, wondering what Loren's reaction will be? I know I am. I had so much fun writing Loren being drunk. I just love drunk Loren. What mess did she get herself in now? What did her father do to her and Nora?<strong>_


	5. Chapter 5 Triggered

Loren's pov  
>"What did I say last night?" He smirks, "You wanted to have sex with me."<p>

* * *

><p>"I said WHAT?!", I exclaim shocked. Eddie walks closer to me and I just want to pull the blanket over my head and never come out of bed. "We didn't...do it, did we?", I hestitantly ask. He walks closer to me again, "We didn't but we can make up for it right now." "No, not in a million years. Eddie, you're going to be my brother!" Eddie frowns after hearing me call him that but doesn't stop walking closer to me. "Not by blood." "But still. What else happened yesterday?" "Let me see...we went to the club. You made out with a random boy, you got really drunk and started walking home. I followed you in my car and you started talking and laughing about tinky winky." While Eddie's saying all of this, I just burry my head in my hands. I'm just sooo emberassed. "You were really really annoying, you cried and you kissed my neck after telling me you wanted to have sex with me." "I...I cried?" He smirks, "Yeah, not one of your proudest moments." "You're a jerk.", I say. And I mean it. I don't cry. I just don't. And now I did. In front of Eddie out of all people. I throw a pillow at him but he catches it. He's next to me now and bends down. Before I can pull away, he has already cupped my head in his hands. He leans in and as soon as his lips touch mine, I stop objecting. He lays down on top of me and pushes his tongue into my mouth. He places one hand underneath his shirt on my bare waist and starts stroking it while I move my hands underneath the shirt he's wearing. He moves his hand higher and higher underneath the shirt while I start stroking his sixpack. In the meantime I'm just thinking what the hell am I doing? He finally reaches my breast and I let out a relieved moan when he cups it. Then I start realizing what's happening and push him off of me. I sit up and pull my shirt straight. It crawled up and a big part of my body was visible. I'm panting now, "You've got to stop that." He smirks, "Can't babe, you're too sexy." "I'm serious Eddie, this can't happen again. I don't want this." He's still smirking as he responds, "You just can't make up your mind, can you." "I can. You have to stay away from me." "LOREN! EDDIE! COME DOWN HERE FOR A SECOND PLEASE?!", my mom yells. We stand up but just before we leave my room, I ask, "Eddie? Why didn't you have sex with me yesterday when you had the chance?" He turns around to look at me, "I'll get another chance." And then he leaves my room. But I still don't have my answer. If Eddie's such a player, why wouldn't he have sex with a drunk girl?<p>

We walk downstairs and I can see our parents looking at my outfit confused. "Why are you-", my mom starts. "I was too lazy to put on something else, now talk." "As you know, we're very busy planning the wedding. We just wanted to let you know that it's gonna be in two weeks. We already started planning a while ago so don't worry, no it's not too soon. You guys have to go shopping for dresses and suits though." I raise my eyebrows, "As in together?" "Yes, because we're only giving you guys one creditcard." "Can't you guys just give us two? His ego is too big to be in the same car as me." "You guys really have to learn how to get along. You're living together now." "I'm fully aware of that, thank you.", I say looking at Eddie. My mom probably doesn't know what I'm talking about but Eddie certainly does. He winks at me and I just give him a glare. "We're not giving you guys two creditcards because you guys will spend way too much money. And besides, this will be a good way to get to know each other. "Oh my God, so much fun.", I say in a fake happy voice. "Just go." "Can I at least take Melissa with us?" "No, I already know how that will turn out. You guys will spend all the money on my creditcard.", my mom says as she shakes her head. Eddie ellbows by side. "Come on Lo, it will be fun." "Don't call me that and just SHUT UP." "Loren! Stop it! At least HE is trying!", my mom yells. I want to scream back at her that he's only trying because he wants to have sex with me. "I don't want to try! I don't want this marriage! I don't want to live here! And I sure as hell don't want a new family!" And with that I rush to my room and start changing after making sure the door is locked. While getting dressed I turn on the radio really loudly. The music of the song "wasted" blares through the speakers Max bought for me. His fault for buying them I think while smiling satisfied.

_~ Flashback ~_

_I like Melissa, I think while walking into the living room. Melissa and I played together yesterday. She had this beautiful doll and allowed me to play with it. That's why I like her right now. She got that doll for her fourth birthday. I'm 4 too. Almost a hand full. My mom letting out a high scream makes me look up. There's a red handmark on her cheek._

I have to get these memories out of my head. The music HAS to get them out of my head. In a few seconds I can hear my mom screaming at me to turn down the music but I turn it up instead. She keeps yelling and I keep turning it up until I can't hear her anymore. I grab black skinny jeans and a red pvc top showing my belly. Red pumps, shadow eye make-up, red feather earrings, wavy curls and I'm done. I turn of the music and walk out of my room. While walking downstairs I call Melissa. When I reach the bottom of the stairs my mom walks up to me about to scream at me. "On the phone, mom.", I say in a sassy voice. She looks shocked. I don't get why, it has been this way for a while now and it's not the worst thing I've said to her. "_Hey Lo._" "_Hey Mel._" My mom looks like she's about to explode when I say the name Melissa. Don't care! "_Have you been online?_", Melissa asks me. "_No, my mom has been nagging all morning so I haven't gotten the chance._" "_Well, you're all over the gossip sites._" "_Really, why? How?_" "_Well, you did go to a party with Eddie last night._" "_Please tell me I look good on them._" "_You look great, you can't even see you're drunk._" "_Then how do you know I was drunk?_", I ask. My mom looks at me even more shocked. Yes mom, I got drunk. Get over it. She tries to take the phone from me but I catch her arm before she can. She keeps trying to grab my phone while I continue my conversation with Melissa. "_Well, I know you better than everyone. Of course I noticed. What I don't know is why you got drunk._" "_I was bored. Eddie forced me to go to this party and then just dumped me there while he was partying with other girls._" "_That sucks girl._" My mom just doesn't stop trying to grab my phone so I give her a dark glare telling her that she should watch it right now. "_Yeah, uhm...are there pictures of me kissing that boy last night?_" "_Ehm...no...WHAT BOY?!_" "_Well, there was this hot boy. I was drunk and bored so yeah._" My mom becomes more violent trying to grab my phone now she heard that. "_The reason I called. I have to go shopping with Eddie so you have to come._" "_I'll be there._" "_Great, I'll pick you up in about half an hour. _I hang up the phone, grab my mom's arm and squeeze it hard while pushing it down. If I squeeze a little harder, it will break. "You can't do that when I'm on the phone. Actually, you can't do that ever again." "Loren, you're hurting me_._", she says in a shaky voice.

My mom saying that makes Max come out of the living room, trying to help her. I let go. Not because of Max. I can take him. "Loren, why would you do that to your mother?" "Well, Max. Not that it's any of your buisness but she was making me mad." "That's not a reason to hurt your **mother. **Have some respect." "For me it is and unless you want the same I would shut up." "I'm not scared of you Loren. You can't just undermine our authority like this. You're acting just like your father." I immediately slap him. That's when Eddie walks downstairs, grabs my arm and pulls me out of the house. "That's enough Loren." I turn around, lean against his car and stare at him with a challenging look. I shake off the fact that I'm extremely hurt by what Max just said to me. He's right which makes it hurt even more. My father used to hurt my mother and now I did the exact same thing. But I have to. I have to shut everyone out because else the pain will come back. I mean, I cried yesterday. I **cried.** "What makes you think you can decide that for me?" "The fact that he's my dad. You can't just slap him!" "Actually, I can." "Loren, why are you acting this way. Did something happen?" "It's who I am Eddie, accept it." "You were hurting your **mom**!" "Eddie, I don't care. My '**mom**' was bugging me." "That's what moms are for!" "Really? Then where's yours?" "None of your buisness." "Exactly Eddie. Stay out of my buisness and I'll stay out of yours." And with that I get into the drivers's side of Eddie's car. "What are you doing?", he asks. "Give me your keys, I'm driving." "Hell no, it's my car." I'll only drive until we pick up Melissa. I know you won't pick her up if you drive so that's why I'm driving." "The answer is still a hell no." "Look, Eddie. We can do this the hard way or you can just give me those keys." "Still a hell no." I get out of the car and push him against it with my arm against his throat. I keep pushing harder and harder making it a struggle for Eddie to breath. With my other hand I try to grab the keys out of his hand. He doesn't let go. That's why I push my arm even harder against his throat making him let go of the keys. Then I get back into the driver's seat and start the car. I look at Eddie and see him rubbing his throat while breathing heavily.

"Are you coming Eddie?", I ask in the sweetest voice. He gets in but looks really angry and I start driving. "Now don't be mad Eddie. I warned you not to mess with me.", I say in a sweet but sassy voice. "What hell happened to you? This morning you weren't acting like this at all." Truth is, I'm putting my guard back up. I was going back to being weak and I can't have that. I know I'm being a bitch but it's who I am. It's necessary. "I guess my mom triggered it by being so damn annoying." I speed up and I think I'm breaking the speed limit but I don't care. "Loren! Slow down! You're going to ruin my car!" I ignore him and speed to Melissa's house. When we arrive I suddenly step on the breaks making a black trail with the wheels. I laugh while watching Melissa get in the car. She gets in the back. "Maybe you shouldn't drive that fast Lo.", she says with concern. "Maybe not but I'll do it anyway." And with that I speed to the mall. "Hey Eddie.", Melissa says. "Hey Mel." "What happened to your neck?" I look at Eddie's neck and see that it's red. "Loren happened.", Eddie angrily tells her. "What did you do?!", Melissa asks Eddie. "What did I do? What did SHE do?!", Eddie angrily exclaims. Melissa sighs, "Just tell me what happened, please?" "Well first she hurt her mom. Then she slapped my dad and then she almost choked me when I didn't want to give her my keys.", Eddie angrily explains. "LO?! Why would you hurt your mom?!" "She was SO ANNOYING!" "SO?! That's what mom's do!" "You and Eddie even sound alike. GROSS! It's almost like you guys have spend more time together than you're telling me." "Don't be stupid.", Melissa says getting all nervous again. We arrive at the mall and start shopping. In a few minutes Eddie has found a suit. Now we're in a dress shop. Melissa holds up dresses while I look around. "Red?", she asks. "Colour of love, never." "Purple?" "I'm not a fucking flower, no!" "Yellow?" "Again, not a fucking flower." "Blue?" "No, it reminds me of couples staring at the sky on a romantic date. Disgusting!" We continue like this until we find a beautiful peach silk dress. It reminds me of the old me. Melissa holds it up and I freeze. It's simple but so beautiful. Then Melissa interrupts the memories of my childhood flashing through my head. "This is the dress isn't it?", she asks with a smile.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Is it? Will Loren give in to the old her and buy the dress? Will Loren stop being such a bitch?<strong>_


	6. Chapter 6 Memories

Loren's pov  
>We continue like this until we find a beautiful peach silk dress. It reminds me of the old me. Melissa holds it up and I freeze. It's simple but so beautiful. Then Melissa interrupts the memories of my childhood flashing through my head. "This is the dress isn't it?", she asks with a smile.<p>

* * *

><p><em> ~ Flashback ~<em>

_M__y mom letting out a high scream makes me look up. There's a red handmark on her cheek. "__Mommy?", little me asks. "__Go upstairs sweetie, mommy is fine.", my mom says with a gentle smile. "__But why did you scream?" "__Just go upstairs sweetie." "__Okay, I love you mommy." __I turn around and start walking to the stairs until I can hear mommy gasp. I turn around and she's laying on the ground. Her nose is bleeding._

NO! I won't let those memories back. "It's horrible.", I say. "You're kidding me right?", Melissa says. "I think it would look really beautiful on you Loren." A smirk appears on his face as he continues. "Of course, off would be even more beautiful." "Just shut up, both of you. I hate that dress. We continue looking for a dress until I find a black one which ends a little below my butt. Part of my breasts is visible and this is the dress I'm going to wear. This is me. "This is it." "I like the other one better.", Melissa says. Then you wear it. Wait, no, you can't. If I'm wearing black, the rest of the bride maids also have to.

I haven't been able to relax all day. All I've been doing is trying to keep the memories from coming back. It's exhausting. I walk out of the mall in the direction of Eddie's car. I pass it and just keep walking. I can hear Eddie and Melissa scream my name but I just keep walking. I'm afraid they will follow me so I take off my heels and start running. I speed up every step I take. The memories keep hunting me. They won't get out of my head. I have to run from them. If I run fast enough, they won't get in. I keep running and I reach the hill. I run up the hill while a few tears escape. No, they can't escape. In all those years I've been trying so hard to hold the tears in. I ruined it by crying when I was drunk but I can't do that again. Tears are a sign of weakness. I can't be weak, everything will come back to me. I reach the top of the hill and fail in trying to force my tears back. They're streaming down my cheeks right now. I punch the tree out of frustration. It hurts but it makes the tears go away so I keep punching and after a while I start kicking too. The tears go away and the memories stop hunting me. After ten minutes I stop and look at my fists. They're bleeding. I look at my legs. They're bruised and so are my feet. But I don't care, the memories are gone. I feel numb. But that's a good thing. Not feeling anything at all is better than feeling all the pain of my memories. I sit down on the ground and grab my pumps. I softly put them on my sore feet. Then I stand up, making a twinge of pain go through my feet and legs. I start walking down the hill and back to the house. This hill was about ten minutes walking from my house. Now it's only 5 since I'm living in the Duran mansion now. I walk home and see Eddie's car parked in the driveway. I have to make sure he doesn't see me. I take the back door and head towards the stairs but I hear voices come out of the living room. I listen and hear that it's my mom and Max. "I'm sorry for you having to deal with Loren, Max. I understand if you want out of this marriage. You didn't sign up for this." "Nora, stop it. I love you and I don't care what it takes to be with you." It remains silent for a few seconds but then he continues. "And Loren kind of deserved to be mad at me. I was out of line by comparing her to Trent." My mom sighs, "Bringing him up maybe wasn't the best idea. That time, with him, it seriously messed her up. And it's my fault. I should have done something. But instead I let it go on for years. I just let him beat her over and over again." I can hear that my mom's about to cry. Afraid of being seen like this by anyone, I turn around and softly walk up the stairs. Just when I open the door of my room, Eddie calls me while walking towards me. I quickly walk into my room and lock the door.

"Loren! Open up!", Eddie yells. I change out of my clothes and grab some black sweatpants and a grey hoodie. "I'm changing!", I yell back. "Even better! Now open up!", he yells. I walk into the bathroom and wash my face. I fix my make-up and then wash the blood off my hands, legs and feet. Now all you see are cuts and bruises. I put on my sweatpants, my socks and the hoodie and then open the door. "What?!", I exclaim. As response Eddie just barges into my room. "Where the hell were you?!", he exclaims. "I was just taking a walk, no big deal." I put my hands into my sweater so that Eddie won't see them. "Why would you just take off like that without telling us?" "Why would I tell you? It's not like you're my dad." His face turns dark at hearing me mention my father. "You scared the hell out of me. Taking a walk okay but you started running like you had something to hide." "Why would you care?" He doesn't answer that question so I say, "Okay, good talk. Can you get out of my room now?" "No, there's one more thing I have to say." And then, out of the blue, he crushes his lips onto mine. I'm tended to kiss him back but instead I push him away. I mean, kissing him feels right but it feels too right. I'm starting to think that Eddie is the reason I let my guard down. So if that's the case, all I have to do is stay away from Eddie. It sounds easier than it is. "So I guess you really were serious this morning huh?" "Yes, I was." A smirk appears on his face, "Then I guess it's my job to convince you otherwise." I sigh. "So, what's going on with you today?", Eddie asks with a frown. "What do you mean?" "Hurting your mom, slapping my dad, almost choking me, stealing my car and running away like a crazy person." "I told you Eddie. It's just who I am. Learn to live with it." He takes a step closer to me, "Yeah, you see. I don't believe the "it's just who I am" speech." "That's your problem. Now go out of my room." "I will, if you kiss me." "No way." "Come on, one kiss and I'm gone." "Orrrr, no kiss and you just go right now.", I say stretching the 'r'. "No, that's no fun."

I start pushing Eddie out of my room but he grabs my arms and pushes me against the wall in my room. He pins my arms above my head against the wall and his face is just inches away from mine. "You see Loren, you're not the only strong one in this house. This morning you got me because I was suprised but that won't happen again." I struggle against his grip but it's too strong. My legs are free though so I use a karate kick to kick him off me. "You sure about that?" He tries to walk up to me again but I kick him again and this time he falls onto the ground. "I mean it Eddie, stay the hell away from me." He stands up and walks up to me. I try to kick him again but he averts it with his arm. I try again but the same thing happens. In no time he has me back in my previous position against the wall. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure about it.", he says while panting. He slowly moves closer while I struggle against his grip. As his lips touch mine, I finally give up. He licks my lips but of course I don't open up. But that doesn't stop him from kissing me. He just keeps kissing me. It would be like rape if it didn't feel so good. I catch myself longing to kiss him back. Then he lets go of me and walks out of my room leaving me wanting more.

* * *

><p>It has been a day since Eddie kissed me and I can't stop thinking about it. Eddie not being around didn't do the trick. He has been hanging with Ian all day and that's probably the only reason it hasn't happened again. But I can't think like that. It's completely insane. The way I think about my stepbrother to be. Eddie doesn't seem to be bothered by that fact and neither is my vagina but my mind keeps telling me how wrong it is. The thing that also bothers me is that Eddie isn't afraid of me and he doesn't have any reason to be. We can take each other. It's challenging but also very dangerous for me. Eddie can just lock me against the wall and after a little while of him seducing me in that position he can do whatever he wants with me. As horny as that sounds, Eddie could be able to let me fall for him. And that would mean me putting my guard down. That can't happen because it has caused me a lot to put it up. The first year after Trent left the memories kept hunting me. I was able to block them little by little. It required becoming the way I am now but if I let Eddie in it will all be for nothing. So I have to keep my distance and I have to stop thinking about him. That's when I hear footsteps coming up the stairs. A little after I hear the door of Eddie's room slam. I just quietly sit on my bed and after a while I can hear his shower running. I can feel myself getting turned on as I think of his naked body underneath the shower. I bite my lip and feel like slapping myself. What happened to stop thinking about my future stepbrother like that. I grab my laptop and start a videochat with Melissa to distract myself. "<em>LO! THANK GOD! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED YESTERDAY?! I CALLED YOU LIKE A THOUSAND TIMES!<em>" She did? I must have been too distracted by my thoughts about Eddie to notice. "_I just took a walk._" "_And you couldn't just tell us that?_" "_I don't get what all the fuss is about. You guys are acting like I jumped off a building._" "_Why didn't you return my phone calls and texts?_" "_Didn't really feel like it._" She sighs, "_Sometimes I don't get why I'm still friends with you. You act like you don't care about anything._" "_It's complicated Mel._" "_Yeah, I_ guess." "_So how are things on the Eddie front?_", she then asks. "_Just him about to be my brother I guess?" "__Right. Like nothing happened between the two of you._" "_No, it-_" That's when I suddenly fall silent.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ooh, what happened?<strong>_


End file.
